Ever thought of that?
by DancingintheRayne
Summary: What if Bella left Edward and not the other way around? What if Bella never told who she really was? What if the Cullens came to Hogwarts after Bella and Edward's heart break? Ever thought of that?
1. Heartbreak

I don't think I can do this. I mean, after everything we've been through, everything he and his family have done for me, I can't just leave! But I must. Dumbledore has requested me back to Hogwarts. Half of this is my fault anyway. The Order told me to not make any emotional ties; did I listen? No! And now, now I have to break Edwards's heart.

Just as I was finished thinking through what I will say to Edward, I hear the door bell ring, telling me it's time for the heart-breaking to begin. I make sure I have all my school supplies one last time before transport them to Dumbledore's office. I take a deep breath and open the door, plastering a fake- Bella smile on my face.

"Hello, Bella." Edward says in his velvety voice. How I will miss that so much.

"Hey, Edward. Read to go?" I ask.

"Ready when you are." What a gentlemen.

"Yes, let's be going now." I tell him with a small smile.

We walk a little ways into the forest before Edward pulls me onto his back and inhumanly runs through the forest, till we reach our meadow. Edward sets me down gently, thinking the speed of his run made we nauseous and dizzy. I pretend to gain my balance and then I look at Edward and smile, "Thanks again." I tell him

"Any time my love." He replies and he pulls me in and lightly kisses my lips.

We then lay down in the grass and he strokes my hair. I close my eyes and could feel and tear fighting to stay hidden. I feel how peaceful it is to be a muggle, to have to care in the world, but this sensation cannot last forever. Especially for me. I grab Edwards's free hand and hold it in my small hand. I lace our fingers together and feel the coldness of his skin on mine, and feel the shape of his fingers the fit perfectly in-between mine. Like his hands were made for mine. Like he will be mine, forever. I open my eyes to see Edwards's beautiful face before me. His eyes lovingly look at my muggle appearance, thinking I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

And I just might be, but Bella isn't the most beautiful thing of me.

I let go of his hand and rest it on his cheek and we just stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Slowly, our faces meet each other, his forehead rests on mine. I breathe in his sent and long to always have it close by me. He finally closed the gap between us and gave me a passionate kiss. I came up for air but went right back to kiss him; I'm going to miss this feeling so much. I reluctantly stopped kissing Edward and said,

"Edward, it getting late. We should be getting back."

"Of course, my love." He replied and helped me up before swinging me on his back and running through the forest before stopping just on the outskirts of the trees. He was about to talk me through the trees when I said,

"Edward, wait."

"What is it Bella?" He said with concern.

"Edward, I-I'm going home. Back to Phoenix." It takes all my courage, which is a lot by the way, to tell him I'm not, and that I'm staying here with him forever.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean, I can't stand it hear. There's nothing that I love here, what's the point in me staying?" I look straight at him, though I desperately want to look away.

"Wha-what about me? What about us?" He comes over and grabs my hands and holds them up.

"Edward," I begin, "you're too dangerous for me. I can't be around you without thinking I could die at any moment, no matter how much control you and your family have."

"But, we haven't hurt you Bella. Never would we hurt you." He tries to reassure me. Oh, how close I am to giving in.

"I know you struggle Edward. You still hold your breath when we sit in biology. You still keep your distance when we're in the car. I can't take the distance anymore Edward. I just can't take it." I say the last part in a whisper. My breath is becoming jagged and uneven, and I'm grasping my fantasy less and less.

"What are you trying to say Bella?" Edward asks.

"What I'm saying is…we can't be together anymore. I'm not safe in your world. I can't be risking my life anymore for someone who, who, who I don't lo-o-ve." I'm trying to hold back sob now.

"You don't love me? You've never loved me?" He asked me in disbelief.

"I did, at first, but time went on and...this is where we are now."

"But what about just now, in the meadow? I saw it in your eyes, how much you love me." He's almost pleading now.

"No Edward," I yank my hands out of his, "I don't love you. Realize that, now! Because, you'll never find me again. I promise that this will be the only memory you will have of me, ever again. I promise I will not cause you anymore pain, ever again. This will be the last time you will ever see me." I'm just about to break down, shut down until true loves kiss wakes me up.

"Promise me this one thing."

"Of course, anything." He replies faintly.

"Don't go the Voltuir again. Don't try to kill yourself. This is all I ever ask of you." I tell him.

He nods his head and looks me in the eyes, trying to see if Bella-the horrible liar- is well, lieing.

"Ok. Goodbye Edward." I savor the last kiss I will ever have of him. I pull back look at him with sorry, but wanting eyes, and turn around and run out of the forest.

I point my wand up to the sky and yell, "OBLIVIAT!" I then apparate to Hogwarts.

My head is down, but I look up to see a twinkling eyed Dumbledore. "Welcome home, Evangeline Prongs Potter." He says with a smile.

I look at him and shed Bella- brown eyes, mahogany hair , pale skin, and slim figure. For my true form. Black hair with purple highlights, sharp, piercing green eyes, even paler skin, and my athletic figure. And my lightnings bolt scar, stretching up my right back hand and wrapping itself around my wrist.

I smile and say,

"It's good to be back, Professor."

**Soooo…whatcha think? It's my first Harry Potter/twilight crossover. Hope yall liked it! Review please! :)**


	2. Wow, look at the time

IMPORTANT! **"Bella'" name has changed from Evangeline Prongs Potter, too Carver Abrielle Potter. Enjoy!**

"S'wonderful, too see you again, Caver." Professor Dumbledore said with his twinkle in his eyes.

"Um, professor, S'wonderful?"

"Why yes, it's my new word. Don't you like it?" He said mischievously.

"It's brilliant. And it's ni-s'wondeful to see you too, sir." I said.

"Tell me, Miss. Potter, how was your mission? Did you find the coven of "vegetarian" vampires?" he asked.

"Oh, I found them alright professor." I said nervously.

"What do you mean, Miss. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"Oh, yea know nothing. So… I see you've taken a liking in the American candy, lemon drops? Sour things, they are. Well, look at the time; I must be off too seeing my friends." I ramble on as I try to get closer to the door.

"Yes, I am quiet fond of them, but Miss. Potter, why are you so eager to avoid the question? Don't you want to tell me all about your adventures? You have always been for them, you know?" ugh. He's sooo not going to let me go anytime soon.

I take a deep breath and said, "Ya know, the whole thing, we're best friends, wait! Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, how much further can you go? You become so close, there's a hole when the others gone. Then, the boyfriend gets over protective and leaves the girlfriend with a lame excuse." By now I'm sobbing and in a heap on the floor.

"Well, Carver, seems like you had quiet the adventure this time. Care to give a memory?" Professor Dumbledore kneels down and hands me a tissue.

I nodded my head and extracted a memory and put it in the little tube.

"Thank you Miss. Potter." Professor Dumbledore says.

I just nod my head and pick myself off the floor and wipe my tear stained cheeks so they're no longer wet.

"Good bye, sir." I say and walk out the doors and walk over to the stairs and let them take me down.

I'm soo not in the mood too see Professor Dumbledore's reaction after he sees my memory of Forks and, the Cullen's. I gasp; that was the first time I even thought their last name every since, they left. I sigh and shake my head. I continue to walk till I find I wound myself at the portrait of the fat lady, who's the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

I feel a myself crack a smile, and walk closer to the door.

"Familiaris."

The Fat Lady smiles at me and says, "Welcome home, Miss. Potter."

I nod and smile at her before stepping in the Common Room. When I finally make it to the main area, all conversation stops, heads turn, gasps escape lips, but on the couch, are my best friends, who are now getting up and running towards me.

"CAP!" Harry yells, and engulfs me into a bear hug. I hug him so tightly and bury my face into his neck, welcoming his smell.

I give my baby brother, by 4 minutes, a kiss in the forehead.

"HARRY! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO SO SO MUCH!" I yell and then laugh my head off.

"I'VE MISSED YOU TOO CAP!" He uses the little nickname he gave me when we were really little. We laugh all over again, and give each other another hug.

"Hello! We've missed you too, CAP!

"Ron, Ginny, Mione, Fred, George! I've missed you too!" I say excitedly.

I give each of them an individual hug and I tell them how much I've missed them.

"How was America?" Ron asks.

"Very….adventurous." I gave them my signature mischievous smile.

"Cap, did you almost get yourself killed….again?" Gin asked.

"Uh..." I smile shyly at them and Gin turns toward Ron and says,

"Pay up! She almost got herself killed! This just proves I know Cap better than you!" Gin was always one for bosting.

"No you don't." Ron mumbles as he digs some money out of his pocket.

"You guy's betted on me again! That's so not cool!" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, Cap, just was too hard to resist." Gin replies sweetly.

"Uh-huh, sure it was, Little Miss. Innocent." I say sarcastically.

"Love ya too Caver." Gin says, while giving me, yet another hug.

"Sure you do." I say, while rolling my eyes.

"So." Fred says.

"Tell us." George continues.

"About." Fred again.

"America." They say simultaneously. Ok, Harry and I are twins, but we don't do that. I swear, it's too freaky.

"Um…like I said, it was very adventurous. Wow, is that the time? Best be off too bed! Night guys! See ya in the morning." I wave and peck Harry's cheek.

If they only knew just how adventurous it was.

I sigh and shake my head as I crawl into bed. I'm safe here. I need to worry, they can't find me here.

**Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, etc. I really appreciate it. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Tell my what y'all think:)**


End file.
